The Beginning or The End?
by soccermeli08
Summary: My attempt to get over writer's block. starts off after dreams and nightmares, read it and I welcome constructive criticism. slight kataang. My version. disclaimer: I dont own Avatar: the last airbender. but I do own a slinky.


The sun was slowly creeping above the horizon and the invasion was getting closer. Aang felt sleep ebbing away, being replaced with energy. A single thought floated through his mind.

'It's time…Are you ready?' His eyes snapped open.

"I'm ready."

Aang got up, stretched and looked up at his surroundings. It was a beautiful day. The sun was up and shining bright, making the ocean look as if diamonds drifted across it. He loved the sight of it, almost as much as he loved the sight of _her_. He pushed the thought away.

'Concentrate' he thought to himself as his stomach growled, 'but first, let's get some food.'

Aang set off towards camp and smelled the familiar scent of firewood mixed with food. His stomach gave another rumble.

"You must be hungry, I heard that from here." Said Katara as she looked up from their breakfast, she was crouching by the fire a few feet from Aang.

"Yeah," he said shuffling his feet while placing a hand behind his head and putting on the most adorable smile he could muster. A move she knew too well.

"Sit down and I'll get some for you."

Aang walked over and did what he was told, nervously drumming on his knee. Katara brought over a bowl of food and sat next to him quietly. He glanced at her and realized she was staring at him.

"This is good, thanks Katara." He said to break the awkward silence between them. She smiled a reply. A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"I know why you're nervous, "she said "I can tell"

At this, Aang nearly choked on his food. Once he regained his composure, he sat up straighter, eyes wide.

"You do?" he asked

"Yes, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time."

"It's that obvious, huh?" he gave her a quick smile before looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I would be too if I were about to fight the firelord!"

Aang's eyes snapped back up. "oh, yeah…"

He shifted a little, put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

'It's now or never' he thought

"The thing is Katara, I know I should be concentrating on the invasion but I can't unless I get something off my chest…" He took another deep breath. "Katara, I-"

"FOOOOOD"

He was cut off by the sound of running, a crash and a Sokka covered in his breakfast.

"What the-- ? Where did that rock come from?!?" A thought seemed to form in his head.

"TOPH!" he yelled out

"What?" Toph appeared from behind a bush "Just testing if your warrior-like reflexes are any good."

Sokka just stared at her with his eyes narrowed.

"and by the sound of it, seems like you need some practice, Snoozles." She added with a smirk.

Sokka mumbled a retort and walked back to find some more food to eat.

With the disruption over, Katara focused back on Aang who still needed to finish their discussion.

"Aang, what were you going to tell me?"

Aang looked up slowly, knowing that if he looked into her eyes he wouldn't be able to hide the truth. He stared at the ocean, buying himself some time to think. A few seconds passed.

"Katara! Look!" He pointed out into the ocean. Katara turned slowly, not wanting to take her eyes off Aang.

"Wha-" she began until she realized "It's the Invasion! Sokka! It's Dad!"

The group ran towards the beach and helped the invasion crew come ashore. It was like old times but something was different…

"I'm glad you came dad" Said Sokka

"I'm not sure about some of these warriors but I can see the courage in their eyes" his father responded.

"We're here for one cause and one purpose," he continued "and with your plan, we'll be celebrating victory, son. Have you been taking care of your sister? Where is she?" he asked looking around.

A blue streak whipped by before taking Hakoda into a tight embrace. Aang and Toph followed a few feet behind.

"Hello, Sir." Aang said "Good to see you again" he stuck his hand out. Hakoda shook it and replied

"It's good to see you too, Aang. I see you and Sokka have taken care of my daughter."

"Yes, Sir. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." He blushed a little before introducing Toph.

"This is Toph, my earthbending teacher. She's great at it."

"Yeah and don't you forget it, Twinkletoes." Added Toph as she gave a salute to the Watertribe leader.

The three set off to welcome the rest of their old friends also explaining to Toph how and where they met. After an hour of unpacking everyone started to prepare for battle.

Sokka headed to fit Appa into his new armor, Toph went to speak with the other earthbenders and Katara went to fill her waterskins with as much water she could fit.

This left Aang alone. He wanted it that way. He needed to concentrate at the task at hand. He unconsciously put his hand on his head, letting his fingers run through his hair one last time.

"I'm done hiding. The Avatar is back!" he said out loud, his voice getting stronger with every word.

"I'm ready."


End file.
